One Moment
by StarTraveler
Summary: From the 1998 movie my take on what happens after Elizabeth storms away from Dudley and WAlsingham follows.


Disclaimer: I own only the story.

AN: My imagination as to what happened after Elizabeth storms out on Robert Dudley.

"I am NOT YOUR Elizabeth, _I am no man's Elizabeth"!_Francis Walsingham along with every other person in the court of Queen Elizabeth Tudor watched as she shoved Robert Dudley away and stalked toward the exit. She turned and faced all of them regally and in full control. "I will have one mistress here and No master!"

With that she turned and stalked out of the room leaving the pathetic and weak Robert Dudley standing in the room, Francis gave the weakling a glare of contempt and went after his queen.

_Was the woman stalking back to her room the same terrified girl who had come to the throne all those years ago? The one he had found in an old room crying while staring up at her father's portrait after being humiliated by Mary of Guise, who had helped into her next course of action? The power she expelled. I hardly recognize her now. _Francis thought with pride.

Robert Dudley had kept Elizabeth tied to him and had put her throne and realm on the line, Walsingham despised the man he had no tolerance for weaklings who couldn't help Elizabeth triumph, who couldn't see past what they could gain.

Elizabeth turned; "why do you follow Sir Francis?"

She wasn't happy nor was she totally angry, now was the time to try to get her past Robert Dudley, before the scandal of his deceased wife could drag Elizabeth down.

"It is my business your majesty..."

"To protect me against all things..." she finished with a twinkle in her brown eyes. A guard opened the door to her bedchamber and after she went in first nodded at Walsingham to follow.

"I am proud of you my Queen." Francis said.

"Proud of what?"

"The way you commanded yourself in front of the court."

Elizabeth sneered; "Robert Dudley is no longer such a pleasurable diversion for me, he is showing his true colors. I got rid of him this time but in the future I fear I may cave."

Francis came closer, "You should not consider that action". He caught himself before the world must had escaped, "You have come a long way my Queen."

Elizabeth nodded; it was due to the man standing in front of her, her Moor as she called him. More and more she wanted him by her side and not Cecil. "What if I cannot resist Robert?" She looked up to see Walsingham a few inches in front of her.

Shocked as Walsingham gripped her shoulders, she was even more stunned as his lips came to hers. His lips were soft and commanding but he didn't pry her lips open as Robert had done. She felt the anger bubble up in her, how dare he use the Queen's person this way?

Elizabeth shoved him and wondered why she didn't call for her ladies or her guards, "How dare you touch our person this way? What kind of man are you Francis Walsingham?"

His eyes grew hard, "One who does what it takes to keep the realm and his queen safe, someone who knows how to get the job done. How can you resist Robert Dudley? The anger you felt at what I did, use it on him, think also of the many times he has failed. Use all the anger and flame your heart with it, use it as refuge and desire to be the queen England needs. I will always be with you."

Elizabeth knew one thing in that moment, Cecil had been right to bring this man into her court. His kiss burned on her lips and she wanted to feel the same determination he did. She wanted the power he exuded. She wanted another kiss.

That shocked her, she needed to reign in her emotions as they had made her have errors in judgment, but tonight Walsingham had kindled an even stronger flame, and she could admit how appealing she found him.

"Yes Sir Francis you will be by my side." She was proud of the authority she had in her voice.

"Your majesty I have important business to attend too and I will be absent from court for a few days, it is something that cannot be avoided."

Her curiosity spiked, "very well Sir Francis go safely." He bowed and left the room. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror, could Francis have fallen in love with her?

Two days later word of the death of Mary of Guise came like a mighty wind.


End file.
